Centennial Charmed
Centennial Charmed is the 12th episode of the fifth season and the 100th overall episode of Charmed. Summary In his twisted attempt to win Phoebe back, Cole casts a spell that alters reality, which eliminates Paige and destroys the Power of Three. Meanwhile, Paige suddenly finds that her sisters have no knowledge of her existence and that past villains have come back to haunt them. In Cole's altered reality, Phoebe lives the high life in the Manor with various demons and is married to Cole (who is Belthazor) even though she doesn't love him and Piper is on a demon-hunting rage to avenge Prue's death, has divorced Leo and is no longer pregnant. Paige reconstitutes the Power of Three and makes a potion to vanquish Cole, however, it is Phoebe that vanquishes him once and for all; undoing the effects of Cole's spell. Paige is the only one that remembers what happened in the end. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 5x12Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x12-46.png|Phoebe Halliwell (Alternate Reality) 5x12Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x12Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x12-34.png|Piper Halliwell (Alternate Reality) 5x12Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x12LeoAlt.png|Leo Wyatt (Alternate Reality) 5x12Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x12ColeAlt.png|Cole Turner (Alternate Reality) 5x12SheilaDarryl.png|Darryl Morris (with Sheila) 5x12-31.png|Darryl Morris (Alternate Reality) 5x12Alpha.png|Alpha 5x12LazarusDemon.png|Lazarus Demon 5x12TheSeer.png|The Seer 5x12Eve.png|Eve 5x12Darla.png|Darla 5x12HandsomeDemon.png|Handsome Demon 5x12SheilaDarryl.png|Sheila Morris (with Darryl) 5x12Homeless Man.png|Homeless Man 5x12-43.png|Demonic Guards 5x12Designer.png|Designer 5x12MichelleBranch.png|Michelle Branch Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Turn into an Avatar Avatar Alpha cast this Spell on Cole Turner, after he agreed that Cole could use his new powers to take care of one personal thing. The Spell successfully turned Cole into an Avatar. The Spell itself is Latin and currently unknown. After he gained the unlimited powers of an Avatar, Cole used them to create an alternate reality in which Piper and Phoebe didn't meet Paige and thus didn't reconstitute the Power of Three, because Cole thought he and Phoebe were at their best before Paige. ''To Create an Alternate Reality After he gained Avatar powers, Cole cast a Spell to create an Alternate Reality in which Paige was dead and Piper and Phoebe thus never met her after Prue's death. He created this reality because he believed that his relationship with Phoebe was at its best before Paige. In this reality, Cole assumed his past life, thus he was Belthazor again there. Despite creating a reality without Paige, she accidentally orbed herself a way into it. The Spell itself is Latin and currently unknown. 'Potions' ''Invisibility Potion Paige came up with another idea to vanquish Cole, which she tested on Leo. She drank a Potion that made her invisible long enough to sneak up on Cole. It also makes her some sort of Intangible, as she was able to enter Leo and Cole's body. There, she cast a Spell to blew them up from the inside. However, Cole wasn't vanquished; he just reconstituted after she blew him up. Upper Level Demonic Vanquishing Potion In the Alternate Reality, Paige found out that she assumed the life of herself that she would've lived if she didn't die in that reality, so she figured that Cole assumed his life in the Alternate Reality as well, and that he thus was Belthazor again. She could convince Piper and Leo that she was telling the truth and they helped her made this Vanquishing Potion for Cole. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Invisibility' ''(through Potion):''' Used by Paige to sneak up on Leo and Cole. *Intangibility' ''(through Potion):''' Paige's Invisibility Potion also had somewhat of an Intangibility effect as she was able to enter Leo and Cole's body. *Reconstitution:' Used by Leo and Cole to reconstitute after Paige blew them up from the inside. *'Power Granting:' Used by Avatar Alpha to grant Cole Avatar powers. *'Fading: Type of Teleportation used by Avatar Alpha. *Reality Warping:' Used by Cole to create an alternate reality in which Piper and Phoebe haven't met Paige. *'Ash Teleportation' ''(Alternate Reality):''' Type of Teleportation used by the Lazarus Demon. *Molecular Immobilization' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Used by Piper to freeze the Lazarus Demon. She unfroze his head later. *Molecular Combustion' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Used by Piper to blow up the Lazarus Demon's arms and later the whole Demon (twice). She later used it to blast Cole. *Resurrection (Alternate Reality):' Used by the Lazarus Demon to resurrect himself after Piper blew him up. *'Telekinesis' ''(Alternate Reality):''' Used by the Lazarus Demon to fling a pole to Piper. Cole used it to get the potion into his hand. *Shimmering' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Type of Teleportation used by several Demons at Cole's party. *Pyrokinesis' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Used by the Seer to vanquish the Demon who made Cole's birthday cake. *Energy Balls' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Used by Cole to vanquish the Handsome Demon. He later used an Energy Ball to knock down Piper, Paige and Leo and to attack them. *Telekinetic Orbing (Alternate Reality): Used by Paige to orb the potion into her hands. 5x12P1.png|Leo orbing in. 5x12P2.png|Paige, invisible, sneaks up on Leo. 5x12P3.png|Paige enters Leo's body. 5x12P4.png|Leo Reconstituting. 5x12P5.png|Paige, invisible, sneaks up on Cole. 5x12P6.png|Paige enters Cole's body. 5x12P7.png|Paige orbing. 5x12P8.png|Cole reconstituting. 5x12P9.png|Paige orbing when sneezing. 5x12P10.png|Alpha granting Cole Avatar powers. 5x12P11.png|Alpha fading out. 5x12P12.png|Paige orbing out. 5x12P13.png|Reality is warped. 5x12P14.png|Paige orbing in. 5x12P15.png|Leo orbing in. 5x12P16.png|Leo starting to orb. 5x12P17.png|Leo orbing out with Paige. 5x12P18.png|Leo orbing to Piper with Paige. 5x12P19.png|The Lazarus Demon teleporting. 5x12P20.png|Piper freezes the Lazarus Demon. 5x12P21.png|Piper unfreezing the Lazarus Demon's head. 5x12P22.png|Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon's arm. 5x12P23.png|Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon's other arm. 5x12P24.png|Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon. 5x12P25.png|The Lazarus Demon Resurrects. 5x12P26.png|The Lazarus Demon flings a pole. 5x12P27.png|Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon a second time. 5x12P28.png|Alpha fading in. 5x12P29.png|Alpha fading out. 5x12P30.png|Several Demons Shimmering in. 5x12P31.png|The Seer vanquishes a Demon using Pyrokinesis. 5x12P32.png|Leo orbing in. 5x12P33.png|Leo orbing out with Paige. 5x12P34.png|Leo orbing to the cemetery with Paige. 5x12P35.png|Cole vanquishes the Handsome Demon using an Energy Ball. 5x12P36.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x12P37.png|Leo orbing in with Paige. 5x12P38.png|Cole ready to throw an Energy Ball. 5x12P39.png|Leo orbing out with Piper and Paige. 5x12P40.png|Two Demons Shimmering out. 5x12P41.png|Leo orbing in. 5x12P42.png|Cole throws an Energy Ball to knock down Paige, Piper and Leo. 5x12P43.png|Cole using Telekinesis to get the Vanquishing Potion into his hands. 5x12P44.png|Cole's Energy Ball is deflected by the Chandelier's light. 5x12P45.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the Vanquishing Potion back to her. 5x12P46.png|Paige orbs as she sneezes. Beings Magical Beings Normal Reality *Alpha' - An Avatar. He granted Cole Avatar powers and after Cole warped reality, Alpha warned Cole that he was Belthazor again and that he might be vanquished. *'Eve '- A Gypsy from Ava's clan. She helped Piper with her pregnancy and trained Paige and Phoebe to be midwives. Alternate Reality *'The Seer' - Cole's advisor in the alternate reality. *'Lazarus Demon '- Alternate Piper tortured him to get to know where Shax was. He didn't want to say it though, so she vanquished him. *'Darla' - The Demon Cole had an affair with in the alternate reality. *'Handsome Demon' - The Demon Phoebe had an affair with in the alternate reality. *'Demonic Guards '- Demons who did Cole's bidding. *'Designer' - A Demon who designed a cake for Cole's birthday. He offended Cole about his age, causing the Seer to vanquish him. Mortals Normal Reality *'Sheila Morris' - Darryl's wife. *'Michelle Branch' - A musician who portrayed at P3. Alternate Reality *'Homeless Man '- A man who lived in P3 in the alternate reality, Symbolism in the Alternate Reality ''Piper * Piper has become a vengeful and bitter demon hunter, looking to avenge Prue by vanquishing Shax. Her surroundings and apparel as well as her attitude reflect this. * Her hair has changed from her usual style. She has strands of hair hanging to the sides, suggesting a state of disorder within her which is obvious considering what she's been through. * Piper is dressed in leather and black. This symbolizes that Piper has hardened herself to the world. It shows she's become tougher because she felt she needed to do so to cope. Making her tough on the outside just shows she's that much more broken on the inside. She doesn't want demons to know her weakness, so she hides this by dressing this way. (Note how she wore leather shortly after Prue's death and how she will wear leather again as a Valkyrie, reflecting her confusion and anger for Leo). * Her surroundings are bleak and hellish, much like Piper's inner feelings. When the Lazarus Demon tells her to go to hell, she replies with "I'm already there", further reinforcing her feelings. Not only does she live in this hellish dimension, there's a hell within herself all because the loss of Prue and the lack of contact with Phoebe as well as Shax still being alive which is too much for her to bear. This is why she continues to search for Shax, even though she doesn't have the power to vanquish him by herself. She still keeps looking for him regardless of her own safety, perhaps because she feels like she has no one left to care for her. * The fire around the lopsided cars and objects again represent the grim determination to seek revenge on Shax and the fury in Piper. * Only around Piper's location do the seemingly bad incidents occur. The manor and all general areas around it are fine; this furthers the idea that Piper suffered the most from Prue's death. She could choose to leave, but she stays as if she can't let go of what happened, unable to go until Shax is vanquished even when she knows that leaving will make her feel somewhat better. * Piper and Leo have divorced, due to her obsession with avenging Prue's death. It is likely that her obsession consumed her, leaving no room for anything else, including love and marraige. Phoebe * The huge fences around the manor symbolize how guarded and trapped Phoebe is, both literally and figuratively. * Phoebe doesn't seem to love Cole anymore. She satisfies herself with casual sex with random men and demons. She has guarded herself from love and is not as open as she once was; just like the manor, she is sealed off. * Phoebe is the only one clothed in bright colored clothes. Those around her all wear muted, dark colors. The fact that she wears red suggests a certain amount of promiscuity and passion which relates to her casualness regarding sex. Red dresses are generally associated with fallen and sinful women. This represents how she feels: sinful and remorseful of what has happened. * Much like Piper, Phoebe is broken inside but acts like she isn't or like she doesn't care. Her smoking, exclusively seen in this episode, is a prime example of this. She also feels broken because despite her lovers and demons in the Manor, the people that matter most to her are gone: in the beginning it was her mother, then Grams, then Prue, and then Piper (whom she obviously still cares about since she looked extremely hopeful when Paige mentioned that she'd been in contact). * Phoebe is wearing tinted contact lenses. This change of appearance is obviously not meant to please Cole, since she hates him, or anyone else, since she's never needed to resort to such measures before. Psychologically, changing the appearance of her eyes can be interpreted as a wish to change what her eyes see: she hates her reality so much she wishes she didn't have to look at it. Also, the eyes are supposed to be windows to one's soul; Phoebe wishes to conceal the true nature of hers, and her feelings. P3 * The state of P3 is rather interesting to observe. It symbolized the Power of Three, the bond between Prue, Piper and Phoebe. the fact that the club has now fallen apart conveys that the bond between the sisters has also diminished. * Not only is Piper's and Phoebe's relationship with Prue represented here, but also their relationship between each other. They still care deeply for each other though they're never in contact and probably never will be. Their bond has faded, much like P3 itself. Leo * Leo's clothing has changed just like Piper's. He wears dark, monotone colors. He wears a jacket, a sweater with a hood, etc. * Leo has a bit more facial hair than usual, showing he has become more rough (even a bit more aggressive) then he was before. This may be partly because of his divorce with Piper. This will also come back in the Season 6 premiere, where Leo has a trimmed beard. Darryl * Darryl in this alternate reality is as much a prisoner as Phoebe. He's trapped in the Manor, doing Cole's bidding, much like he's trapped in the magical world of the sisters in the real world. The Seer *The Seer' unusual outfit symbolizes the alternate reality Cole has created. Her outfit isn't her normal, dark red robes, but a more festive, soft toned colored dress with shoulders and back bare as well as cleavage. * The Seer kills a demon, however the Book says she only kills when she has to (Cole being offended by his age doesn't seem to be a "only when she has to" situation). This shows us that like the world, Piper, Leo, etc. the Seer as well has become much more aggressive, the nature of the alternate reality. She also sems to have fallen for Cole. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Centennial Charmed WB Trailer * Cole is vanquished on his 118th birthday. * This episode is Julian McMahon's final episode appearing as a series regular. He reappears as a guest star in "The Seven Year Witch". Cole returns in the comics starting in "The All or Nothing". * This episode features a plot device commonly known as the "bad dream" phenomenon, which depicts the way things might have been if a key event had not taken place, altering things for the worse for one or more main characters. * Paige didn't have her active powers in Cole's alternate reality because in that reality, Paige never met her sisters. However, she still has her basic witch powers, since the vanquishing potion worked. She no longer has the power of Orbing, though, which we can see in the scene where she ends up in Piper's trashed club after Cole casts the spell. * In this episode Piper is hunting a Lazarus Demon, a demon that first appeared in "Marry-Go-Round". * Debbi Morgan reprises her role as The Seer a final time, despite being vanquished at the end of the fourth season in "Womb Raider." * This is the first time we meet Darryl's wife Sheila. * Michelle Branch performs "Goodbye To You" at P3. She also performed the same song in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Tabula Rasa. It is presumably a tribute to Julian. * When Paige meets Leo in P3, Leo says that "All hell is breaking loose out there!". This is a reference to the episode "All Hell Breaks Loose", the episode when Prue died. * This is the second episode featuring the Avatars. * Phoebe never saw Cole's final vanquish until Coop took her to see it in "Generation Hex." * This is the 100th episode of Charmed aired. * In the beginning of this episode Phoebe is wearing the same outfit Paige wore when they switched bodies in "Enter The Demon". *This is one of nine episodes with the series title in it. *Guest star Greg Provance (Demon Guard) has appeared previously on the show in "Siren Song" as a Darklighter. *Paige's death in the alternate timeline marks Paige's third death. *Paige loses her powers for the third time in this episode. Glitches *Paige's headstone says "1975-2001," though she was actually born in 1977. Phoebe was born in 1975. * When Paige follows Phoebe into the kitchen, Phoebe's right earring is missing in the shots showing both sisters, but it is there in close-ups of Phoebe. * Leo explains to Paige that she is living the life of her alternate self and Paige concludes that because she never met her sisters, the Power of Three was never reconstituted and she never received her powers. However, it was shown in "A Paige from the Past" and Charmed Again, Part 1 that Paige had always unconsciously possessed Orbing. By this logic, she should have been able to orb in the alternate reality. * The Belthazor vanquishing potion that Paige makes in this episode is bright red. The other times it was made, it was a light purple. International Titles *'French:' Centenaire (Centenarian) *'Russian:' ''Yesli bi ne bylo Paige (If it were not for Paige)'' *'Czech:' Sté narozeniny (100th Birthday) *'Spanish (Spain):' Centenario de embrujadas (Centennial Charmed) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Centésimo cumpleaños (Hundredth Birthday) *'German:' Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Cole (Happy Birthday, Cole) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 512a.jpg 512b.jpg 100th Episode's Party 01111.jpg 0330.jpg 0514.jpg 06654.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg 10.jpg 08.jpg imagesCA6TREWN.jpg Screencaps 5x12-1.png 5x12-2.png 5x12-3.png 5x12-4.png 5x12-5.png 5x12-6.png 5x12-7.png 5x12-8.png 5x12-9.png 5x12-10.png 5x12-11.png 5x12-12.png 5x12-13.png 5x12-14.png 5x12-15.png 5x12-16.png 5x12-17.png 5x12-18.png 5x12-19.png 5x12-21.png 5x12-22.png 5x12-23.png 5x12-24.png 5x12-25.png 5x12-26.png 5x12-27.png 5x12-28.png 5x12-29.png 5x12-30.png 5x12-31.png 5x12-32.png 5x12-33.png 5x12-34.png 5x12-35.png 5x12-36.png 5x12-37.png 5x12-38.png 5x12-39.png 5x12-40.png 5x12-41.png 5x12-42.png 5x12-43.png 5x12-44.png 5x12-45.png 5x12-46.png 5x12-47.png 5x12-48.png 5x12-49.png 5x12-50.png 5x12-51.png 5x12-52.png 5x12-53.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5